


The gas station stop

by LilyWinters



Category: The Strangers (Movies - Bertino)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWinters/pseuds/LilyWinters
Summary: Dollface and Man in the Mask stop at a gas station. She is commited to improve his focus.A very brief little smut. Nasty. No plot.For plot and a very long story, read my other work: "Strangers (prequel): catbitd seat".
Relationships: Man in the Mask & Dollface





	The gas station stop

  * Small bathroom of a gas station at midnight so no one is going to sneak in anytime soon although the adrenaline of being discovered adds to the hot beverage of hormones rushing through their systems, especially through Man in the mask’s one.
  * Dollface decided to push him inside the tiny place after leaving Pin Up where she lives and the action was almost animalistic. With a strong and desperate grip on the shirt underneath the suit she carried him like a personal toy despite his height, giving him no time to at least leave the hatchet in the trunk so the way to the bathroom was accompanied by that typical metallic sound running along the floor.
  * It’s dark and dirty, and when she falls on her knees they get wet, hopefully not from other people’s piss. Not that it matters to her in a sense of hygiene because she is depraved enough to enjoy it as a wild wolf sinking its teeth into disgusting raw flesh with joy but at the moment she doesn’t want anything to distract him from her movements, not even a stranger’s scent.
  * They are indeed strangers to anybody else. Despite that, between them the bond is almost familiar, a twisted relationship which turns sexual very often between the daughter and her daddy although this daddy is in no position of power when it comes to the lustful wishes of the greedy girl.
  * Man in the mask hisses. The solely touch of her hand against the fabric on his knee is enough to make his body temperature rise up in anticipation. He needs her and he needs to be inside of her now in any possible way but he knows he is not allowed to touch her hair, not even a lock so he just has to conform himself with the idea of pressing his hardness against her tongue, letting it swirl around every pattern of his manhood like it’s just her daily dose of candy.
  * But Dollface wants more. She always does. Teasing is part of her charm towards him the same way it’s part of her modus operandi. Everyone else is a mouse in her eyes and as the playful kitten she can be, her other hand goes to the man’s fingers and makes him give her the hatchet. As soon as she has the weapon, she accommodates it between them, the long wooden handle between his legs, with the end against his member, ready to be licked with a passion able to clean every single drop of blood it could have from the past killing spree.
  * -Please – he groans, although it’s poorly articulated, just a babble of consonants. Man in the mask starts to clench fists, trying to refrain himself from touching her, each time more impossible. Dollface pinches his knee on warning but after a minute or two, it becomes unbearable for her too and she lets the handle rest against his left thigh while she unbuttons his trousers and frees his erection.
  * -Don’t put a single finger on it. If you let it fall, it’s over.
  * Man in the mask groans in frustration again.
  * -No complaints. You need to practice your focus, you almost failed today – her warm breath is more than a welcome caress against the bright tip of his member but too sadistic at the same time due to his needs.
  * -Don’t worry. I’ll help you improve – and with that, she goes all the way forward, taking every inch of him with no doubt or any sign of weakness. His loud snarl echoes along the bathroom and the hatchet shakes against his trembling leg. But the gift before him is too exquisite. There’s no way he is letting that weapon fall.



**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, I could work on some other smutty stuff by request.   
> Tumblr: little-lily-w


End file.
